


Four Days

by islndgurl777



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Gen, Triple Drabble, covid-19 mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islndgurl777/pseuds/islndgurl777
Summary: Rosa, Liz, and Kyle; 3 drabbles around the 2020 election
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Four Days

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up to the news that Biden was ahead in Georgia and Pennsylvania and I was inspired to write.
> 
> I know CAM tweeted a few weeks ago about everyone's voting practices, but the only thing I read of that was that Rosa was upset to miss out on voting for Obama, so that's all that made it in here.

Rosa had been dead for ten years, so she didn’t see all of the escalation, but she’s been around for the last two. She knows the hateful, xenophobic, racist, misogynistic _toxic_ environment he’s delighted in perpetuating over the course of his presidency. She knows what’s on the line for her personally and for people like her all across the country.

She badgers Alex into getting her legitimate papers and registers to vote the day she gets them. She hadn’t been able to vote for Obama (and fuck you again for that, Noah), but she’s sure as shit voting this time.

/

Liz hasn’t slept for four days. CNN has been rolling on the television since Tuesday morning, and she’s been sitting in front of it the whole time. Well, that’s not totally true. Sometimes she leaps up to pace the living room, wringing her hands, muttering curses, and gesticulating wildly until she runs into Max, who puts his arms around her, squeezing tight, and kisses her forehead.

She takes a deep breath, nods, and sits back down. She tells herself there’s still reason to hope, with all the outstanding ballots to be counted and the upward trend in some key states.

/

Kyle’s never been so tired. It’s been the longest nine months of his existence (of _anyone’s_ existence), and they’re nowhere near done.

He’d showered at the hospital, but it doesn’t hurt to be thorough, so he showers again when he gets home, then immediately drops into a nine hour coma. He only wakes because of the incessant buzzing of his phone. It must be Liz with an update (multiple, with all that buzzing). Dread curls in his stomach until he reads: Biden ahead in Pa and Ga.

He sighs, relieved, and drops back into sleep. It’ll be a good day.


End file.
